


The Detroit Fair

by YourDailyMemeDelivery



Series: The Cutest Judge [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 4-H, 4-H Dog Show AU, 4-H Show, 4-H exhibitor Cole, Alive Cole Anderson, Coles notices this, Gen, Hank is infatuated with Connor, Judge Connor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourDailyMemeDelivery/pseuds/YourDailyMemeDelivery
Summary: Thanks to Sumo, Hank and Cole meet Connor.





	The Detroit Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first Hannor fic, so I apologize if the characters are a little ooc. I’ll be using my knowledge of 4-H to write this series, but as I show Equine, I’ll do my best writing about the dog show. Hope you enjoy

Hank walked into the Detroit fair with his 8-year-old son, Cole, and Sumo by his side. He had finally relented and agreed to let Cole and Sumo enter the annual dog show. The fair was busy, the rides were on, and the thrilled screams of people on them could be heard. 

The Lieutenant had managed to take the day off, so he could have some bonding time with his son. Hank Anderson had been taking Cole to the fair since the boy was three, Cole had always been interested in the animals that were shown, and ever since then, it had become a tradition between the two to go each year. Now, this year Cole was brimming with excitement, he was now able to join the local 4-H program, and had decided to show a dog that year.

Cole was dressed up in a pair of dress pants, and a blue dress shirt, with a bright and wide smile, his blue eyes shining with excitement. His show number, 313 was pinned to his back. Hank held onto Sumo’s leash, but with one power pull, the young Saint Bernard rushed forwards and soon barreled into a young brunet man.

Hank’s eyes widened and rushed over to the fallen man, and to Sumo who was licking the brunet’s face. Cole followed as well and managed to grab hold of Sumo’s leash, and scolded the dog for running off.

”Oh my, I’m so sorry about that, ” Thank apologized helping the brunet up, freezing when his eyes met a warm brown. The man in front of him was gorgeous and adorable.

The brown-eyed beauty smiled, not seeming bothered that he had been barreled down by a Saint Bernard. ”It’s alright, it comes with the job sometimes.”

Hank nodded before he paled a bit, ”Wait...are you the judge for the dog show?”

The man nodded but smiled reassuringly, a brown curl falling onto his face, ”Yup, Connor Stern, ” he introduced himself, and offered his hand.

”Hank Anderson, ” Hank shook his hand, ”I hope that this won't change… what place he’ll get?” He asked nervously.

”Oh, no.” Connor shook his head, ”It won't affect anything,”

Hank let out a sigh of relief, right when there was an announcement that the dog show was to start in fifteen minutes.

”Oh, I better get going, ” Connor said, and then smiled down at Cole, ”Is this your first year showing?”

Cole who was busy petting Sumo looked up at Connor, with a wide smile, ”Yeah! Sumo and I have been practicing a lot though!”

Connor grinned even more, ”That’s good to hear, and I wish you the best of luck.” He then told them he would see them soon and left towards the dog arena.

”I like him, ” Cole said as soon as Connor walked away, his attention back on Sumo.

”Yeah, I like him too…” Hank said absentmindedly watching Connor until he disappeared into the arena.

Cole looked up at his father then, and saw a faint blush on his cheeks, and smirked a little, not that Hank noticed.


End file.
